


Love and Hate of Superheroes

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Fenton and Drake have fallen for each other but their superheroes’ egos hate each.  Of course Launchpad is stuck in the middle.





	1. A Whirlwind of Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started offline toward the end of May and ended July 13.

The pier was teaming with life as two ducks walked along. The fishermen or rather fisherpeople were either catching or selling fish. Children dove off the dock under the watchful eyes of their parents. The birds of the sky were swooping down to get their daily food announcing their presence as loudly as possibly. The smells were a combination of salty sea air and fish. Plus there was a gentle breeze that lightly touched the bodies that went by.

“How are you getting along in Duckburg?” The taller one asks the shorter one.

Drake sighed, “Oh fine I guess, I found a job at a bakery that does not interfere too much with my other job of nighttime activities. I have found a studio apartment with rent being….”

“Um ha. That is just details. What about relaxing activities? What about friends?” Asked Launchpad with a determined look upon his face.

“Well you’re my friend … aren’t you?” Drake’s face turns to confusion as he looked up at the huge man beside him.

“Well yeah but I have other friends,” Launchpad stated. “It is good to have more then one. I know, I will introduce some of mine to you.” He clutches his fist and looks into the distance like it was his destiny to take Drake under his wing.

Drake felt dizzy as Launchpad introduced him to the McDuck family. He barely could keep up. He tried to focus. Okay there were the quadruplets, he thinks, whose names ended in Ys. At least he recognized the one with blue swim trunks who was running in circles around Launchpad talking rapidly. The twins that names started with Ds. The woman D was giving Launchpad hostile looks, which he does not seem to notice. The man D was looking at the woman D shaking his head and rolling his eyes in a fond way. After the whirlwind of introductions Drake was being driven to the Money Bin or rather McDuck Enterprise.

“Mr. McDee is more busy then usual trying to win some kind of bet.” Launchpad said shaking his head. It was obvious that Launchpad did not approve.

They got into the elevator and proceeded to go the lowest level. Drake gasped as the doors opened and he was staring at not only an impressive lab but also one that looked out at the sea life. Then his eyes moved to the inhabitants of the lab. There was a duck wearing a red beanie who was … dancing … with a sea turtle on the other side of the glass. He was introduced as Fethry who with both hands enthusiastically grasped his in a joyful shake. Also there was a horse standing on its’ hind legs with the stone image of Mr. McDuck’s head on top. Drake tries not to stare as he shakes an upper hoof while a lower hoof stumped in greeting. Manny was the name Launchpad had given the strange creature. Lastly there was a skinny grumpy man reading over some blueprints and cozily sitting on his shoulder was a light bulb with a tiny body complete with arms and legs.

“And this is Gyro and his son Lil Bulb.” “Gyro this is…” Launchpad started out but was cut off by Gyro.

“Mr. McQuack,” Gyro does not offer his hand or even look up. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming into my lab especially if you’re going to bring others?”

Drake was just about to tell this very rude man off when there was ding. A blur of hotness flew by him with two large bags upon each shoulder. A sweet sexy voice filled his ears as the voice said, “Sorry Doctor Gearloose but there was an emergency on the way over so I had to …”

The voice like honey suddenly had stop. Drake’s heart skipped a beat because now there were beautiful brown eyes staring into his own.


	2. M’ma Knows

Fenton had intended to get to the lab right after running out to get more lab supplies only to witness three Beagle Boys robbing an armed car on its way to the bank. He took longer then he attended due to the fact he had still had not gotten the hang of the superhero gig but eventually successfully warned them off.

No longer wearing his armor he picked up both bags. They were very heavy but Fenton had been hitting the gym ever since he had taken up the superhero gig. It was very exhausting but at least someone seemed to have taken up the night shift lately. Fenton imaged one day himself and the mystery stranger would meet at sunset to take out the villains and then compare notes. He had to admit that the stranger was very handsome decked out in shades of purple with a fancy hat that never fell off when he rode his motorcycle. His mind swelled of these thoughts until he heard that ding that meant his boss or rather crankier boss was on the other side. Gyro had told him to get to the lab with the equipment as soon as possible.

Fenton was in the mist of apologizing when something or someone had caught his eye. Green eyes were staring at him like he could see into his soul. He barely notices when Gyro took the two bags from him. The duck in front of him was not the best-looking man but there was something about him.

“Drake, Fenton.” Said a jolly voice from above that had a smug tone to it instead of his natural innocent childlike voice.

Fenton watched, as Drake’s hand rose automatically and hung there like he was not aware of it. Fenton looked down at his own hand, which had done the same. Suddenly there was a big hand smashing the two hands together.

“Please to meet you Drake.” Fenton finally managed to get out. “Would you like to see what project we are working on?” Making sure the bag with the Gizmosuit was far away from preying eyes.

“That would be …” Drake had began before the chicken had picked him up and placed him into Launchpad’s arms.

“Oh no, the interns and I need to get started.”

Fenton watched in disappointment as Manny escorted the two to the elevators. Little Bulb even jumped down from Gyro’s shoulder to wave them off. Drake looked humiliated, as Launchpad had continued to carry him the rest of the way.

Fenton sighed, why did his feelings always have to coming so quickly. The last time he had acted on intense feelings it had ended badly. He had set a non-date, date, with someone he did not know in Gyro’s lab ending in disaster. At least he had gained a friend. On the other hand the cleaning of the lab took an entire week.

As if he had heard his thoughts Gyro stated, “If you are going on a date with that handsome man do not set it up in my lab.”

“Well we just met … but,” the intense look Gyro was giving him made him stop and instead said, “yes sir.”

Gyro called over the team and they got to work.

Between the project and fighting crime Fenton was physically beat but his heart was lit with the thought of his friend’s friend. He came home to find his mother was still in front of the television. Her badge was still hanging around her neck swaying back and front as she hugged the Kleenex box.

Just then a commercial for McDuck’s Free Trade Lemonade came on. She looked up to where her son was carrying his large bag of secret armor. “Mijo,” she commented “you seem to be getting home later and later. Do I have to march myself down to the lab to tell a certain someone off or maybe McDuck,” gesturing to the TV.

Fenton whose mind was elsewhere mumbled, “That sounds tasty M’ma.”

“That is not what I …” her show had come back on but she was ignoring it as she was studying her son’s face.

“I know that look. You’re smitten. Who is it? Do I know them? It is not her again is it?” M’ma’s face changed from happy, to concerned, then annoyed.

“No one!” Fenton squeaked. “Gandra and I just decided we are better off as friends.”

His mother frowned at him. “You cannot keep secrets from me.”

“Of course M’ma. Buenas Noches.” Fenton fled to his room.

Fenton sighed he was certainly not telling his mother he had maybe fallen for a guy he just met especially after the last time with Gandra. He had not gone into details but she had read his face and that told her the date went bad. When asked about it he just told her that she had been after one of Dr. Gearloose ‘s inventions because she had a deal with Mark Beaks. Of course he had left out the part about the invention being the technology behind a suit of armor that he controlled.

Fenton sighed; his easily read emotions failed him again. M’ma had known there was a girl or guy that had peaked his interest. One comforting thought came to mind as he drifted off to sleep. “At least she does not know I am Gizmoduck.”

Out in the living room M’ma scoffed to herself, “Oh sure you are not smitten, just the same way you are not Gizmoduck.”


	3. The Storm

Dr. Atomz was at again. It was a night of painful hail, blinding lightening and deafening thunder. Yet being hit by the hail, smoked by lightening and barely hearing the villain’s monologue, Darkwing Duck was holding on. Missing the monologue was actually a blessing. Drake found that the villains’ monologue on the telly was much more fun to listen to when he was not on the receiving end. From what he could make out, Dr. Atomz was babbling about taking over Duckburg and St. Canard, plus one more city that Darkwing could not make out.

“What a doof!” Drake mumbled to himself.

The fight was on the bridge between Duckburg and St. Canard. Drake was Darkwing Duck with the help of a mixture of his private fan memorabilia and movie props. The memorabilia was years of collecting from his favorite TV show, Darkwing Duck, which was eventually going to be turned into a movie. That movie almost killed him, the star, before it was shut down. The movie props were given to him so he would not sue the studio for almost being killed during shooting. Plus he had a motorcycle he bought after he took up the mask; he only used it during crime fighting. The red beauty was sitting at the end of the bridge, safe. 

The unnatural storm rolled in about twilight and soon after the battle had began. Now the night was wearing thin and exhaustion was coming on thick. However he would not give up. In fact Drake just got a break. He was going to defeat Dr. Atomz in time for his other job that actually paid.

“Hello fellow superhero! Do you need same help?” said an obnoxious and enthusiastic voice from above.

“Not him!”  



	4. Clash of the Heroes

Gizmoduck could not believe his luck. Fenton spotted Darkwing Duck fighting when he was on his way to the lab. It was a villain he had actually defeated before. Fenton started watching the reruns when Launchpad introduced him to it; now some mysterious stranger had started to take the role in real life. The mask, the costume, the smoke, the grappling hook and voice with the fabulous dialogue all came to life. Yet it could not be Jim Starling, for his disappearance was widely known and this was a much younger man. Fenton wondered what man was under the mask now.

“Okay Fenton,” he said to himself. “Now is your chance. No big deal. Just meeting a superhero coming to life. A rather cute superhero. Is he as cute under the mask? Focus! You are superhero too. Just one superhero talking to another superhero.”

Taking a deep breath Gizmoduck said in his hero’s voice, “Hello fellow superhero! Do you need some help?”

Fenton rolled toward Dr. Atomz distracting him as Duckwing destroyed his devise.

The storm broke and the newborn sun shined through the broken clouds.

“Well done!” Fenton said in admiration.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed Buckethead?” ask Darkwing.

Gizmoduck was taken a back. He had been called worse things in his life due to the fact his feathers were brown instead of white. Plus being a nerd did not help with the bullying. Yet being called a name by someone he admired hurt even more.

“I was just trying to help,” he said in meek voice.

“Well next time stick to your own villains and time of day!” yelled a very tired duck.

“Hey I fought Dr. Atomz before and the night was over with, Wingy!” Gizmoduck shouted no longer held back by awe.

“Well, next time you see me fighting DO NOT HELP!” yelled Darkwing.

“Why not? Shouldn’t superheroes help each other? If you would have stepped in on one my fights I would be grateful. There is a lot of ways we could help enough other.” Fenton tried to get his temper under control to reason with the purple clothed hero.

“I am no one’s sidekick!” claimed the other duck before running off.

“That is not what I meant.” Said Fenton in a defeated and disappointed voice.


	5. Limo Ride

“Stupid Gizmoduck trying to steel my glory, stupid storm, stupid bike why won’t you go!” Drake was exhaust, humiliated and angry. Gizmoduck was already famous why did he insist on teaming up, maybe to make sure that Darkwing Duck stayed in the shadows. With Buckethead around he would never get the recognition and respect.

“Okay calm down, you’ve become a hero to help people not to get famous,” yet the other hero still bugged him. He heard this guy was paid. Plus this poser had robot suit to help him. “I bet he is ugly under all that.” That satisfied his anger for now but it did not start his bike.

“Need a lift, DW!” said a jolly voice coming from a familiar limo.

Drake looked around before answering; after all he needed to protect his friend Launchpad’s identity. The friend who had inspired him to become Darkwing Duck when the movie deal fell through. Drake had Launchpad only call him DW when he was Darkwing or in private.

“I would love a lift LP.” Responding in his own nickname for him, “but I cannot leave Ratcatcher here.”

“No problem,” Launchpad came out and with impressive strength he lifted the red beauty and placed it into the trunk.

Drake looked at the trunk and then at the limo as a whole. Not only the bike fit with plenty of room to spare but also the vehicle itself did not look weighted down.

“How did your limo do that?”

“It is not mine limo remember? It belongs to my boss Mr. McDee. Of course, he lets me drive it whenever I want so I guess it is sort of mine. Anyway Mr. McDee said something about this trunk being ‘bigger on the inside.’ A technology he picked up from an alien who he said had ‘a stupid English accent’ when he helped save Earth that one time from the other aliens.” He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Drake reached inside to grab the bag of civilian clothes he had kept in a pocket of his motorcycle before Launchpad closed the trunk of the limo.

Drake entered the back of the limo with the bag to change his clothes. Some how with all of bumpy driving and his aches and pains he managed to change out of his costume into the normal clothes so he could begin his job that actually paid. He climbed through to the front. First time Drake rode with Launchpad he had insisted to be in front with his friend and not in back like one of his employees. Quickly Launchpad countered back that he had one employee and he was more like family then anything else.

“So I am out there about to end Dr. Atomz’s storm of terror when Gizmoduck showed up and totally stole the show!” Drake felt good that he had a loyal friend to vent to.

However to his utter dismay Launchpad said, “Good guy that one.”

“Excuse me? I just said he stole my thunder!” instantly regretting using the word thunder as pain rang through his body.

“Gizmoduck would not do that.” Launchpad said with such certainty.

“But why would he interfere with my battle!? I have to build a reputation. I will not be out done by him or have him steal my glory,” declared Drake.

“You’re starting to sound like Jim.” Launchpad said with a heavy voice.

The mention of Jim Starling had quieted the both of them. Drake remember wanting to impress his idol with being the best Darkwing Duck as he could be. Yet Jim took it as a threat on his very nature. In the end Drake was saved from the destruction caused by Jim himself because he died saving Launchpad. Unfortunately that death caused a new evil to be born that called himself Negaduck.

Drake shook the unpleasant thoughts from his head. “This is different!” he stated. “Buckethead is not a fan who is trying to impress me or doing me justice. This is a grand rivalry between superheroes.”

“Hey! Gizmoduck is a good and honest guy who has all the good of Duckburg in his heart! I would appreciate if you do not call him names! And he is not a robot.”

“I did not say he was a … wait a moment do you know who he is?” Drake started to put together the way Launchpad was talking with familiarity.

Launchpad suddenly slammed on the brakes announcing “We’re here!” and Drake is suddenly pushed out the limo. “This is a block away.” However the limo was already cruising down the street out of reach.

“He knows,” Drake said in his Darkwing Duck’s voice before starting to hobble toward the bakery.


	6. Guilt

Fenton was poking at the lunch he had gotten from the cafeteria: a simple sandwich. He did not even get a side dish or anything to drink. After almost injuring himself and wreaking the project four times, Gyro had told him to get out until his mind was clear. It was harsh certainly but Gyro no longer threatened lifetime banishment from the lab, as he could no longer fire Fenton because of Mr. McDuck. Maybe the lead scientist was warming up to him or maybe Gyro was now being more irritated by Fethery. Fethery was more talkative and excitable then Fenton plus he had no formal education in science. However he was one of Mr. McDuck’s nephews therefore could not be fired. Some time last year or so his boss’s nephews and nieces started to pop up from nowhere. Fethery had taken it upon himself to escort Fenton up to the cafeteria. He had tried to give him a pep talk about tomorrow being a new day. Fenton had smiled weakly at Fethery, who took it as his speech having worked before disappearing to the lab under the water.

“Hey there buddy.” Launchpad came with his own trey that had an egg salad sandwich, an apple and some water. “You do not look so well.”

“The project Gyro is having us work on is more difficult then we realized. I guess my brain is burnt out.” Replied Fenton even though that was no way near what was bothering him.

“Well I do not know about all that science stuff, but I know a little bit about superheroing. I thought that it maybe have something to do with your alter ego.” Launchpad stated, as there was no one else in the room.

Fenton groaned inwardly. How did Launchpad know he had to suit up this morning? Was there something on the news, did a video on YouTube go viral or maybe he had developed an identity crisis face?

“Did you hear the storm that raged all last night?” Fenton ask curiously.

“That was a big one but I have flown through worse.” Launchpad said casually.

“Well that was Dr. Atomz. Darkwing Duck was fighting him and looked like he could use some help. So I distracted the evil scientist and he took out the storm maker.”

“I bet DW was thankful for your help.” Launchpad said over zealously and then looked guilty. There was something wrong in how he had said it, like he did not believe what he was saying. Plus did he just abbreviate Duckwing Duck’s name? Fenton decided to let that go, as he was not the best person that morning.

“He was not.” Fenton found himself delaying the truth.

“How do you know?” Launchpad asked looking anxious.  


“He told me so himself. In fact he does not even like me. He especially did not like the idea of occasionally teaming up. He wants me to stick to my villains and my time of day. I thought this real live version of Duckwing Duck was kind but he was mean. Why would he act this way?”

After looking like he had an internal battle Launchpad stated in a voice that still sounded guilty and that had a hint of defense, “maybe he is jealous of you. You have a slight time advantage on him, are already famous plus you have all the positive minds.”

“Memes.” Fenton corrected. “And how can he be jealous? He hasn’t been out there that long and he is already better then me in the fighting and word play. Plus there is still more bad memes then good. However his attitude was not the worst part.” Fenton sighed. 

“What was the worst part?” Launchpad asked his voice now sounding curious.

“While I was telling him that Dr. Atomz was my villain and pointing out the fact that it was day I …” Fenton started.

“You were standing up for yourself.” Launchpad had seized the pause.

“I called him Wingy!” Fenton looked close to crying. “I lost control and resorted to name calling.”

Launchpad was taken a back. He looked like he was conflicted as if he was betraying something. “Well he did push you by yelling at you and calling you Buckethead.”

“Has becoming a superhero taken over my ego? I just want to help people not bully them. Wait I did not tell you what he called me. You know who he is. Tell me. Wait don’t tell me. I do not want another name and face to hate like I do Mark Beaks. I just hope you can help ‘DW’ as you called him to be a better person. And I guess I need help too not letting my new role in society make me prideful.” This had all came out in rush. Launchpad had looked like he had zoned out in a panic.


	7. The Bakery

The swirl of the sweet smells: cinnamon, sugar, yeast and other delicious scents filled the air. The display window was filled with beautifully designed pastry. Both scents and sights were calming to the soul and lifted the spirit. One would think that working in such a place would wreak Drake’s figure or heroic figure, as he liked to think of it. It did not. It was not that he got the sick of the smells. The smells were still as pleasant to him as they were on day one. It was not the customers he encountered. All kinds of different shapes flew in and out of these doors. Drake concentrated on his work that kept him from binging the yummy temptation. He was either creating art or selling his art to happy customers. Some of these customers he had recognized as those he would fight with at night. Despite enjoying conversing with customers he preferred the quiet meditating of baking. Baking to him was both a science and an art.

Today with the long night and humiliation that the sun had brought with it Drake had asked to stay in the back. His boss who was use to the strange appearances he would some times roll in with just smiled and told him to stay back there so he would not scare the customers. 

“And you won’t?” Drake teased the beautiful yet stern looking woman.

“Just get back there,” she giggled and then turned serious taking a day old bagel out, “And eat something.”

“Yes ma’am.” Drake said taking the bagel and started to eat.

After Drake ate he got to work baking. The process of baking was indeed calming him. He thought out what had happened. First it took so much longer to defeat the villain then it should have. Then when he was finally going to be triumphant he showed up to steal victory from under him. The final straw Launchpad stood up for the thief. Why would he? Why would he not tell him who this guy is? Drake thought Launchpad was his friend, a friend who counseled him and kept his secret. He sighed, he was being hypercritical, Launchpad was keeping his other superhero’s friend’s secret. Maybe this guy was not so bad if he had Launchpad as a friend or maybe Launchpad was being naïve. Drake had met Launchpad when Jim was manipulating him. Of course, it was Launchpad’s hero worship that Drake himself had for Jim. Launchpad did not seem to have the same hero worship for Gizmoduck. That did not mean Gizmoduck was not taking advantage of Launchpad. Drake decided that he would be careful around Launchpad when mentioning his other friend. Maybe another redhead with spirit would listen to his dilemma and she will add some witty comments of her own.

Toward midday Drake heard the voice that erased the darkness away.

“Hello I was hoping you had some sweets to ease a heavy soul,” the voice of honey had spoken. Drake looked out to see an innocent sweet precious face. Fenton looked like how he had felt this morning. Drake wondered who had upset him so, he wished he could use his alter ego to take revenge for him but that would be against superhero’s protocol.

Drake jumped from where he was hiding. “What about me!” As soon as Drake said this his face redden in embarrassment. This was even more embarrassing then this morning! Why did Darkwing Duck always know the right thing to say and poor, unsmooth Drake Mallard did not? Maybe catch phrases were easier in disguise or when talking to a villain instead being himself talking to a crush. His boss laughed and told him to take the rest of the day off. Drake was excited to see Fenton a second ago now he just wanted to hide in the kitchen. Unfortunately Drake had to go the opposite way past Fenton.


	8. The Park

Fenton was ashamed of himself. He should have been taking his frustration out at the gym; however he was accident-prone at the moment so sweets had to be his medicine. He entered the bakery with his weary soul.

“Hello I was hoping you had some sweets to ease a heavy soul,” he found himself saying.

Suddenly from nowhere, “What about me!” said a voice with style and sexiness.

Drake stood in front of him looking somewhat more handsome then the other day. Fenton wished he did not look so dumpy. Maybe that is why Drake did not follow up his opening statement and stood there with a red face. He heard but could not see a woman laugh and telling the other man that he should take the rest of the day off. Then Drake was hurrying past him not looking at him. Suddenly something clicked in his brain.

“I would like that.” Fenton grabbed Drake’s hand and swung him back.

“I did not feel that strength when we first met.” Drake said impressed as he opened the door for Fenton. Fenton felt overjoyed and his sorrows washed away.

They walked up to the park. There was the smell of fresh cut grass and flowers. The birds of the air flew among them; bees went from one flower to the next and squirrels raced against each other. There were also people there. They were picnicking or flying kits or playing chess. They were drawing or painting. Then these were those who were reading or just talking. Despite Fenton grabbing Drake’s hand earlier their hands did not touch but dangled close. Their steps kept in pace with each other. Fenton talked about science, the new project and his m’ma. In turn he listened to Drake talk about baking, his brief stunt as actor and an orphan girl he visited on Saturdays. He found that they could not be more different but he felt that their spirits were equally matched.

“Why did you end your acting career?” Fenton asked as they were both leaning against a tree.

“It was not really a career. My dream role blew up in my face.” Drake said sadly.

“Which was …” Fenton thought maybe if Drake talked about it he would feel better.

“A Darkwing Duck movie and I was to be in the staring role!” Drake said proudly. “Now there is no movie and someone else is playing him in real life. A very handsome, smooth and dashing fellow the best hero out there.”

Fenton felt the life being sucked out of him. Before today he would have agreed but after this morning he no longer thought these things. Why did Drake have to bring up such things when thoughts of that mean duck had vanished?

“Darkwing has a big ego!” Fenton spat out.

“So tell me a hero without an ego!” Drake was angry and Fenton did not blame him as he had just insulted his hero but he could not help it and also could not help saying “Gizmoduck. He just wants to help people.”

Fenton groaned inwardly he did not like promoting himself especially after he had lost his temper; perhaps he was developing an ego.

“No ego! Gizmoduck is full of ego even though he does not know what he is doing!’ Drake said. Fenton felt he deserved that even though Drake had no idea that was about him.

“I am sorry. I had no right to bash your hero and dream role.” Fenton said as he started walking away wishing he had stayed out of Darkwing Duck’s way earlier because now the masked man had ruined this relationship before it had even began.

Fenton felt the opposite of what happened in the bakery. Drake had grasped his hand and pulled him back. He wanted to return the compliment about the strength but said nothing as he let go of the hand and looked upon his companion’s face.

“I am sorry too. Agree to disagree?” Drake asked holding out his hand to shake.

“I would like that.” Fenton said shaking Drake’s hand wondering why Darkwing Duck could be not as agreeable as the man in front of him.

When the shaking was over, they did not let go but instead walked hand and hand back to the city.


	9. The Thief

The weeks passed Darkwing Duck had little interference from Gizomduck. When he did interfere Darkwing would call him Buckethead but the name Wingy did not return. There were passing insults flying between them. Gizomduck would play nice but Darkwing would keep at it until Buckethead’s true nature came through. He had thought of telling Fenton about his alter ego just so he could tell him how his hero Gizmoduck really was and turn him to the dark side, the Darkwing Duck side. On the flip side Fenton had not mentioned Gizmoduck. He also asked for the TV to turn down or off whenever Gizmo’s propaganda was on, gaining angry looks. Drake in turn did not talk about his other self. He even had the TV turned down or off when he was on the news. It was killing Drake but he had to be fair. Drake and Fenton had grown close but Drake was not ready to share his secret life, especially with Fenton’s dislike of his alter ego.

Fenton was tied up in a dark alley with Negaduck in front of him with a chainsaw. Drake had forego his introduction even though he really wanted to impress Fenton or thinks he actually he does not remember how he got there.

“Aw Dorkwing I got your boyfriend,” Negaduck said smugly.

Drake’s eyes widened under his mask and looked over at Fenton. To his relief Fenton laughed and said, “He’s not my boyfriend. The second most handsome duck in the world Drake Mallard is.”

“Oh Drakey is not the most handsome duck in the world?” of course Negaduck would emphasize that.

“The most handsome is a hero to all.” Fenton said with a dreamy look upon his face.

Was it finally happening? Was Fenton falling for his alter ego too?

“Pathetic!” spat Negaduck as he aimed his weapon at Darkwing. He dodged the attack and leapt up to the balcony above. Negaduck turned off his chainsaw and put it down so he could chase after him. Drake felt his cape being pulled and he went down crushing into Negaduck. He bounced off and swung around with a well-aimed punch to Jim’s face. Jim returned the punch with equal force. Darkwing grabbed Negaduck slamming him against the wall.

“May I be of some assistance?” said the most annoying voice in the world.

“We’re busy.” Both Drake and Jim shouted at Gizmoduck, however Fenton lit up and with unbelievable excitement squeak “Gizmoduck!”

“Yes it is I!” Gizmoduck struck a pose.

“Wow! What is you armor made of? How does your program work? You are so handsome! The most handsome duck!” Fenton was babbling on.

Turning away his from archnemesis Negaduck, Drake yelled, “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” However neither Gizmoduck nor Fenton paid him any mind. In the corner of Drake’s eye Jim escaped down into the sewer. Then Gizmoduck did away with Fenton’s ropes.

“My hero!” Fenton squeaked while jumping into Gizmoduck’s arms. Drake watched as Gizmoduck started to roll away while kissing Fenton.

Alter ego be damn! “That’s my boyfriend!” Drake yelled as felt a hand on his cape and he was being dragged down into the sewer, except he continued to fall.


	10. The Call

“Are you in love with Gizmoduck?”

“¿Esperar, Que?” Fenton was not expecting his boyfriend to call in the middle of the night with such an absurd question. Hadn’t he been careful not to talk about his other self or draw attention? Maybe Drake figured out that he had gone out of his way to avoid Gizmoduck’s news feed.

“Singular.” Drake said. It was his way of reminding Fenton that he did not speak Spanish. While Fenton was bilingual and bisexual Drake only spoke English and was only into men therefore he called himself singular lingual and singular sexual no matter how many times Fenton told him that it was not funny.

“Why would you think that?” Fenton tried to keep the fear out his voice. He was thankful that he was not too sleep-deprived to confess to being Gizmoduck like what happened with the barista at Starducks. He wanted to tell Drake but decided that it was not good idea. He had to protect him. Plus Drake had some personal grudge toward his alter ego Gizmoduck and some hero worship toward Darkwing. He did not want to upset his reality.

“You said he was your favorite hero,” came the answer.

“I said he did not have an ego and only wants to help people.” Fenton corrected.

“Do you think he is handsome?” came another absurd question.

“How am I supposed to know what he looks like?” Fenton demanded.

“I thought maybe because you’re a scientist you would be impressed by his mechanical suit.” Drake sounded worried.

“It is impressive but it is the man inside the suit that matters.” Fenton was hating this conversation more and more.

“And what did you think of the man in the suit?” Drake just had to ask.

“Why am I being attacked over a guy I barely mentioned? Aren’t you the on the who said Darkwing Duck was handsome, smooth and dashing?” Fenton felt it was time he turned the table.

“Are you saying you finally agree with me?” Drake said with unbelievable joy.

“Good night Drakey,” Fenton sighed forgetting that Drake hated that nickname.


	11. The Hidden Truth

There was only one person that Drake could talk to about his dream, well two but he was not going to tell a sassy preteen his nightmare, so that left Launchpad. Even though he swore not to talk ill of Launchpad’s other superhero friend he had to spill out his fear or he would explode. It was stupid to ask Fenton about his affections. Although for a second Drake had dared to hope that Fenton had seen his way about his alter ego only to have the line go dead after he mistakenly called him Drakey.

They were at Hamburger Hippo in St. Candra. After the Darkwing Duck show ended, the restaurant opened up. True to the inspiration the place was open all night long. Drake told Launchpad his nightmare over burgers and milkshakes.

Launchpad had a serious look upon his face. “Perhaps it is a warning.”

“What that Gizmoduck is going to steal my man?”

Launchpad actually laughed at that.

Drake gave him a murderous look for his laughter.

Launchpad stumbled over his explanation, “It is just the idea of Gizmoduck and Fenton together.” Then in a much more serious tone, “The thief will not be another hero but the hidden truth.”

“Now you decide to speak in riddles?”

“Drake you must tell Fenton you are Darkwing Duck or risk losing him when the truth comes out some other way.” Launchpad spoke with a grim voice.

“I will lose him if I reveal the truth. Fenton thinks that I am some egotistical jerk.” 

“I loved the Darkwing character but he did have a huge ego. You disappear into the role displaying that ego. If Fenton cannot except all of you, you will never be happy.”

“I am plenty happy!” Launchpad was ignoring him as he answered his phone.

“I will be right there.” Launchpad said.

“Where are you going?” questioned Drake.

“Gizmo. He needs advise.” Launchpad looked exhausted.

“What does Gizmo need advise about?” Drake said viciously.

“Maybe the same thing you deal with.” Leaving Drake to ponder upon that.


	12. Desperation

Fenton met Launchpad at the lab. His m’ma had fiercely questioned him on where he was going. This is why he did not do nighttime crime fighting. He told that her there was an emergency at the lab. He knew he should have waited until morning but he was panicking.

“Drake accused me of being in love in Gizmoduck!” came the panicked confession of Fenton. “How can he accuse me of such a thing when he swooning over Darkwing?”

“Maybe he senses there is a connection between you and Gizmoduck.” Launchpad answered completely ignoring the part of Drake swooning over Darkwing.

“I had been careful!” Fenton claimed.

“Perhaps, Fenton, you would not have to be careful if you just told Drake that you are Gizmoduck.” Launchpad looked exacerbated.

“I need to protect him!” Fenton looked determined.

“In the stories the villains are always capturing the hero’s love interest. If you tell him who you really are he can be prepared.” Launchpad reasoning sounded a bit off like he was desperate for a reason that would apply to Fenton.

“How would a villain know? No better to keep quiet.”

“Mark Beaks knows who you are. If Beaks sees you with Drake, he might become an unknown target.”

“Drake hates Gizmoduck!” Fenton cried.

“That hate might transfer to you if he found out you are Gizmoduck from someone else.” Launchpad said wearily.

“I cannot.” Fenton had closure in his voice.

“You are just as bad as DW.” Launchpad said sadly walking to the elevator causing Fenton to ponder upon that.


	13. Gosalyn Part One

Gosalyn had exchanged her tennis shoes for some inline skates and was now skating around Drake as he walked to meet Fenton in the park. He wished that the kid would skate next to him instead of in circles. It was not only making him dizzy but also it made it more difficult to go straight. Drake was focused on Fenton’s bright face when Gosalyn swung in front of him ahead causing him to trip. Strong fit arms caught him before he hit the ground. He was torn between his heart missing a beat and embarrassment, he could not figure out which feeling was stronger.

“Drake is clumsy,” Gosalyn smugly said knowing full well how nimble he could be.

“I do not mind.” Fenton said as Drake straighten up and turned around. Fenton wrapped his arms around him.

“Gosalyn this is Fenton Crackshell-Cabera. Fenton this is Gosalyn.” Drake introduced the two most important people in his life.

Fenton let go of Drake so he could walk around him and shake Gosalyn’s hand. “Hello little lady.”

“Hello Mr. Two Last Names,” She responded back.

“Gosalyn,” Drake scolded.

He heard Fenton laugh. “That is a good one.”

Drake now turned his scowl to Fenton. “So she’s funny and I’m not?”

“She has style.”

“And I don’t”

“You have plenty of style,” Fenton reassured him.

Gosalyn just rolled her eyes.

“So Drake has told me lot about you, you are very important to him.”

“Drake never stops talking about you. You and Darkwing Duck.” Drake looked around Fenton to give Gosalyn a warning look.

The first time Drake met Gosalyn, he saved her from kidnappers. Afterward he came as Drake Mallard to volunteer to spend time with an orphan and made sure that Gosalyn was that orphan. When he tried to make conversation she asked if she should call him Drake or Dark. Although it did not take him long before he was longing for her to call him by another name that started with “D”.


	14. Gosalyn Part Two

Fenton knew that Drake was a die-hard Darkwing Duck fan but could not fathom that he would talk about the egotistical hero as much as him. Drake had accused him of being in love with Gizmoduck but he was the one acting like he had a crush.

“What do you think of Darkwing Duck?” Fenton asked being polite.

“He is one of the greats.” Gosalyn said.

“Not the greatest?” Drake sounded as irritated as Fenton felt when Drake did not drop the subject but expanded on it.

“I like Gizmoduck too.” Gosalyn said, which lifted Fenton’s spirit.

“But he was not the one who recused you,” Drake emphasized.

“So you met Darkwing. What was he like?” Fenton thought that maybe he could get a different opinion.

“He has an oversized ego and equally oversized heart!” Gosalyn leapt in the air to demonstrate her point. Fenton was surprised that the kid would admit to her hero having a big ego.

“He certainly does have a big ego,” laughed Drake that surprised Fenton even more.

“So he rescued me and I never saw him again.” Gosalyn had a singsong pattern to her words like there was private meaning to them.

Huey and Webby being taken away by Mark Beaks flashed in Fenton’s head and he found himself saying “Darkwing is protecting you. Villains go after the associates of the hero.”

“I know. That is why he sent Drake.” She said winking.

Drake looked at Gosalyn with alarm. Fenton pondered this information. Darkwing must know Drake and was poisoning his thoughts about Gizmoduck. This was the same guy that also sent his friend to look after a child he had only met once. Fenton was drowning in confusion.

After Gosalyn was dropped off, Fenton asked his boyfriend, “So when are you going to adopt her?”

“I cannot. She deserves two parents not just one.” Drake responded.

“People raise kids on their own all the time. My P’pa died when I was very young and my M’ma raised me on her own.” He felt a squeeze from Drake, Fenton paused then continued, “and Donald raised his sister’s kids on his own for ten years. Plus you will have Launchpad and me to help.” Fenton tried to encourage him.

“She does love Launchpad,” Drake noted. “The first time they met she climbed on him, sat on his shoulders and yelled ‘I am Queen of the World.’ Of course, my scolding went unnoticed as Launchpad said ‘I am your servant, your majesty.’”

Fenton laughed at that image.

Drake chuckled with Fenton then he turned sad. “I just do not think I would be a good parent.”

“What are you talking about? You two already have a daughter / father relationship.” Fenton said.

Drake looked like he was debating whether or not to tell him something but then dropped his head. “I just want the best for her.”

“You are the best for her.” Fenton said with certainly squeezing Drake’s hand.


	15. Full Names and Family Drama

Fenton and Drake had been on many walks in the park and many lunch dates but not a dinner date yet. They were in Launchpad’s place watching an action packed movie. Fenton found it was weird that Launchpad was in between while they were watching the movie. That is just how they ended up when they went to the couch with their popcorn, red licorice and their drinks. The movie was enjoyable.

Afterwards they walked the large garden of McDuck’s. Fenton started to ask but was interrupted by Drake asking something too. They did not seem to get the words out when Launchpad came up from nowhere. Launchpad knelt before them and taking one hand each asked “Will you and your boyfriend go out to dinner with me and my boyfriend?” He looked up at both of them waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Fenton said simply, while Drake said “Of course LP.”

“Friday at 5,” then Launchpad processed to tell them where.

“Once again Webby and I will be Fenton’s wingwoman and wingman,” came a proud and tingling voice.

Fenton looked to see Huey with his brothers and his honorary sister, and their uncle who was more like their father and their mother who was more like their aunt. He wanted to say no because of Huey and Webby, especially Huey, overdid it last time. Of course, that had been over-shadowed by Mark Beaks kidnapping of them. Fortunately it was a short kidnapping; unfortunately it took a while before Huey was comfortable with climbing again. Plus this was not Fenton’s and Drake’s first date just their first dinner date. However Fenton found he could not say no.

“Thanks kids.”

“Oh I um … I cannot. I got a … I mean … I got other plans.” Webby was blushing furiously before running off.

“Date with Lena?” came a bored voice with a slight hint of caring. This came from a duck with a green hoodie whose name Fenton knew was Louie. Fenton was not as familiar with him as he was with Dewey, Webby and certainly Huey.

“Must be,” replied Dewey, “Lena is the only other kid around our age that she hangs out with. And I have been getting more then a friend vibe from them.”

“Then I will do it myself,” declared Huey.

Webby had quietly came back without a hint of earlier embarrassment.

“Hey my kid is out of commission with a hockey game. Is there any one who wants to be my wingman?” Drake asked. Fenton had affection for these kids but he preferred if there were no wingmen lurking about on the date.

“Dewey,” Launchpad ask expectantly.

“Fine,” not that thrilled to be volunteered but willing to do it for Launchpad’s sake.

“You kids are not sitting at their table. And you are not sitting at a table by yourselves; it is not that type of restaurant. I will not be able to supervise because I have an evening / night shift. “ Donald reminded them.

“I’ll take them. Too bad Louie is not an honorable wingman. You can still come with, sweetie.” Della looked excited to take the opportunity while at the same time shooting daggers at Launchpad. Fenton wondered why a sweet woman like Della had a one-sided rivalry with his friend.

“Overlord Llewellyn shall be my wingman!” said an enthusiastic voice that came from a large stork dressed in a tunic.

Laughter rang out from Della. “Overlord Llewellyn! Storkules which idiot with a stupid name are you serving now?”

Drake and Fenton exchanged confused looks, as it was apparent that no else found this funny and awkwardness filled the air. A second later Louie whose face was hidden in his hoodie ran from the garden.

“Your son is not an idiot.” Storkules said grimly holding Launchpad’s hand.

“I thought his name was Louie! His name was supposed to be Rebel!” This was directed at her twin Donald and not Storkules.

“Full names now,” she said in a more gentle but demanding tone toward her sons.

“Hubert,” replied Huey. Afterwards Dewey replied “Dewford.” They did not seem bothered by their full names. Afterwards came “Webbigail” happily jumping on one shoulder each of Huey and Dewey. She held her hands up and straight out in excitement. The boys groaned as they fell over as Webby jumped off landing gracefully back on the ground. Donald helped his boys up then followed his sister who had run after Louie right after Webby announced her name.

Webby’s excitement turned to concern, “Should we?” gesturing back toward the mansion.

“We will be on stand by.” Huey said with authority and the three head back.

“I only meant to bring honor.” Storkules said with confusion.

“Do not worry about it, honey. They will work it out, they always do.” Launchpad said.

Even though Fenton had grown close to the family he felt this scene was too personal even for him. He could only image how awkward Drake must have felt, as he only knew Launchpad. Plus he had only met ‘the blue one,’ as he called him, a few times before. The rest of the family was a one-time meeting for him. Fenton took Drake’s hand and led them out of the garden.


	16. How would you like your clone: good or evil?

They had both silently agreed to say nothing about the family drama. Drake wondered how Launchpad handled it all. He had been very uncomfortable and apparently Fenton had been too. Drake decided to take charge of the conversation before the awkward silence consumed them.

“So Launchpad needs our help with his love life, eh, Fen.” He said smugly.

“Trust me Dee, he does not.” Drake listened to the strange list of Launchpad’s lovers.

Drake had so many questions but the only one that came out was “so was it a good or an evil clone?”

“Don’t know. Before my time.” Fenton began his explanation. “Although Dr. Gearloose is the only one smart enough to create a clone, unfortunatly his inventions have a tendency to turn out evil.”

“So there might be an evil Launchpad out there?” Drake was unsettled.

“He might not be.” Fenton chose his words carefully, “I once woke up Dr. Gearloose who shouted ‘he only had twenty four hours to live.’”

“A whirlwind romance then. Poor Launchpad.” Drake became sad.

Drake decided to change the subject slightly. “I heard a rumor that Mark Beaks tried to make a clone of himself once ending in disaster.”

Fenton snorted, “Probably so he could have sex with it.”

Drake froze, then in a mocking tone. “Help! Darkwing, Gizmoduck, Duck Avenger, anybody! Someone had taken my sweet boyfriend and replaced him with this sarcastic one!”

“The Duck Avenger?!” Fenton laughed “No one has seen him in over a decade.”

Then they went on a fan fest about the former hero. They especially debated why the hero did not speak. Was it to intimidate his enemy? Did a villain cut out his tongue? The last one that was unlikely but still possible he had a speech impediment like Donald has. It was nice that the Duck Avenger was the one hero that both of them could actually agree upon.

“So after our double date,” Drake was nervous, “Movie at my place, spend the night and then we can pick Gosalyn in the morning?”

Fenton who had not yet spent the night at Drake’s smiled and accepted with a kiss.


	17. M'ma

Fenton was nervous about tonight, this was a whole new level to their relationship. His M’ma was not helping.

“Just because you are spending the night at his place you should not be pressured into doing anything you do not want to do.” M’ma sternly looked into his eyes.

“M’ma,” Fenton blushed. “Drake would not take advantage of me. I doubt anything would happen. If it does we will be in agreement.”

“I prefer it if nothing happened but you are a grown man.” M’ma declared.

Before Fenton could respond to that M’ma had moved on, “Lets talked about his bag. It is too heavy. Are you sure there isn’t something you can take out?”

Fenton had his eveningwear, pajamas and soon he would put in his toiletry kit. The thing that made it heavy was his gizmosuit. He had debated whether or not to bring it. He figured that Drake would respect his privacy. Fenton hoped he would not have to sneak away and use the suit.

Fenton took a shower, groomed his hair and preened his feathers. He put on his father’s suit. Fenton looked in the mirror and was satisfied. His happiness turned to concern as he came out and witnessed the scene in front of him. Drake had been determined to pick him up and to meet his M’ma. He had found Drake in the corner of the couch hugging himself trembling. Fenton had never seen Drake so scared.

“M’ma!” Fenton fled to his boyfriend’s side and helped him up.

“I was just giving him the M’ma talk.” She said.

Drake composed himself, “You look dashing.” He said to Fenton.

Fenton smile shyly, “Thanks, so do you.”

Drake opening up the door for Fenton but was waved off by M’ma. Drake yelped and fled to the limo where Launchpad was waiting to take them to restaurant.

Fenton turned to his M’ma wondering what embarrassing thing she was going to advice but now she smiled and said, “I like him.”

Fenton and Drake entered the back of the limo. Fenton knew that Drake preferred the front but Storkules was up there. Drake told Fenton that this time he did not mind the back because he was with him and Storkules needed to be in front with Launchpad. They kept on sliding back and front with Launchpad driving. They wondered why they kept on having Launchpad drive them places.  
_____________________________________________________________________ 

Victoria watched her son get in the limo and leave. She watched as whoever was driving was reckless. Maybe she should follow in her police car and ticket the damn fool. However she was off duty and that would embarrass her son. She went inside to watch her shows. Victoria liked Drake and hoped that he treated Fenton with respect and honor, which so far he had seemed to do.

Victoria wished her son had not brought his heavy costume along. She did not like the idea of him fighting crime all together. However, like her, he had made a choice. Still she had time when she was off duty. Fenton should have realized that taking his costume on his date and overnighter was not appropriate. She wanted to say something but she would have revealed she knew he was Gizmoduck, so she had hinted he should take the blasted thing out. Besides she was sure he had not told his boyfriend his secret. She was sure because Fenton was not completely relaxed around Drake and it was more then nerves. Then there was the list in that book she found in Fenton’s secret place he thought she did not know about. Neither her nor Drake was on that list that was too long for her liking. She sighed; this is why she needed her telanovels.


	18. The Dinner

Drake looked around, this place was fancy. The dating group met the wingmen group and went to their reserved tables close to each other. The hostess who was seating them looked at the two groups oddly. They tried to explain. However she did not get the idea that a group of kids were wingmen for three grown men.

“Which one are you a wingwoman for?” the hostess asked Della desperately trying to make sense of the whole thing.

Before Della could answer, Launchpad said. “Mine. It is appropriate after all we are both pilots. Although she is a better flyer then me since she does not crash the Sunchaser.”

“Cloudslayer,” Della mumbled but now she had slight smile where a scorn usually was when concerning Launchpad.

Then the woman ran out of things to say. She sat them down and handed out menus and quickly walked away. Drake smiled, while he felt sorry for the woman, he liked being part of a strange group.

They all stuck with water to drink. The decision was to share small plates as they all had to pool their money for the night. Drake told Storkules that Launchpad had introduced Fenton and him.

“So, Storkules, did some one introduce you and Launchpad?” Drake asked Storkules.

“The noble Donald Duck did. I took one look at this magnificent creature and knew I had to ask him out. However I waited until the following day.”

“Why wait if you knew right away?” questioned Fenton.

“Why? I needed to get Donald Duck’s permission to date his friend.” Storkules stated like it was the most obviousness thing in the world. “I remember his noble words ‘sure, whatever.’” He said this with a shaky voice then processed to look out into the distance.

“Oh yeah. Then Mr. McD had shouted ‘hey the lad is my employee, shouldn’t you be asking me?’ He really does care.” Launchpad said with tears in his eyes as he looked out into the opposite distance.

Drake exchanged looks with Fenton as the couple in front of them was looking away from each other thinking about a different man then the one they were with. Then Launchpad and Storkules lovely gave each other a peck on their beaks and the dinner continue.

___________________________________________________________________

Huey groaned, “I can barely make out what they are saying.”

Huey was sitting at a table with his mother and brothers. The table was close by the daters but not close enough. How was he supposed to be a good wingman if he could not hear or interact with them? Maybe he should have insisted that the double date take place in the mansion. His brothers did not looked thrilled to be here and did not seem concerned with their wingmen’s duties. Della however was beaming and kept on talking how handsome her sons were and what a good job they all were doing being wingmen and a wingwoman.

“They’re all doing fine. I am happy for Storkules, the big lug.” She smiled.

When the waitress came over to take their orders she smiled at the boys. Then Della declared, “I am the designated adult!”

Dewey laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

“Mom!” Huey cried horrified.

Louie tried to hide in his hoodie but to his horror found it was not there. They all had wear suits that Uncle Donald had taken out for them. Their mother looked more comfortable then they did in her dress. Maybe this was a mistake.


	19. Backstories that End in a Lie

“What a fine meal that was! A meal for the ages!” Storkules declared.

“The company is what made it great,” Launchpad said.

“That is true, kin and kith is most important.” Storkules stated.

“What and what?” Drake whispered to Fenton.

“Family and friends,” Fenton translated Storkules old way of speaking.

“With that I must be off. I am visiting my sister Selene on Ithaquack. Father has given me permission for a short visit.” Storkules informed them.

“You should not need your father’s permission to visit your home.” This came from Della, her voice some how managing a warmth and a coldness at the same time.

“That is just how it works,” Storkules said softly and then in a bolder voice, “I take leave of you fine people thanking you for this evening. Especially Lle … Louie …” Storkules had began to say Louie’s full name but an equal cold glare from both Louie and Della stopped him, “for giving me the courage to handle this date of the doubles.”

“Sure, whatever.” Louie said in respond.

“So much like your noble Uncle Donald you are!” Storkules said.

Louie was going to protest then decided against it. Instead Della said, “Say hello to your sister for me. Tell her I miss her terribly,” before Storkules disappearance.

“I wanted to go with him to see Selene but I have so much time to make up for.” Della smiled sadly.

“We will go to Ithaquack soon. A family vacation.” Launchpad declared. “With two pilots it will be smooth sailing or rather flying.” Della face looked as if she cannot decide she likes the idea or not.

Fenton looked at Huey who looked sad. “I was nervous about this dinner but you helped me through it.” He put a hand on Huey’s shoulder.

“Really?” Huey looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled.

“I would like to thank my sidekick … um … wingman as well.” Drake said.

“Anything for a friend of Launchpad.” Dewey responded. “It is funny that you guys are dating because you are both …”

“The complete opposite,” Launchpad interjected nervously and loudly as he had scooped up Dewey and was covering his month.

“They do not know, it so obvious.” This came from both Louie and Della echoing each other.

“Know what?” Huey said angrily.

“Um it is time I got these rascals home.” He scooped up Dewey’s brothers as well as his mother.

“Oops sorry Miss. Della.” He quickly placed the four of them down. “I am so used to scooping up your sons that it is just second nature to me.”

“It’s okay,” she said in daze.

According to Della, her and the kids were dropped off by Donald who had annoyingly tried to drill restaurant’s etiquettes into the four of them. Now Launchpad was taking them home while Fenton and Drake were walking to Drake’s.

As they parted Fenton heard Huey say “Drake is what?” with shushes from the rest of the family. Fenton frowned; it made no sense. They seemed to be supportive of the relationship but they saw something that was off about it. The only thing that was off was his inability to tell Drake that he was a superhero.

“Launchpad and Storkules seem like they are in love with other men,” Drake said interrupting Fenton’s thoughts.

“Launchpad sees Mr. McDuck as a father figure. I do not know about Storkules though. If I had to guess he hero worships Donald.” Fenton tried to clear things up.

“Make sense; hero worship is not the same thing as love. I should know. Although it is still hard when that hero tries to kill you.” Drake said darkly.

“Darkwing Duck tried to kill you!?” This was devastating news to Fenton. He felt the gizmosuit calling out to him from the bag.

“No! Well, yes. Sort of.” Drake cried. Fenton watched as Drake closed his eyes, breathing deep before continuing. “Remember the movie I told you about?”

“Yes,” Fenton simply said.

“Darkwing Duck was a TV show staring the great Jim Starling.” Drake stated.  


“I have seen the show. Launchpad introduced me to it. I even had a chance to meet Jim Starling but I declined. I’m not a big enough fan.” Fenton informed Drake.

“Hey, we would have met earlier then.” Drake said.

Then Drake went on to tell Fenton how he met Launchpad. How Mr. Starling had not liked the idea of Drake taking the role of his creation. The crazy mess that went down. And how close he was to killing him. Drake was telling the story with flare and Fenton was drawn in, then Drake paused seeming to struggle with the rest.

“My stunt double came in as Darkwing and confronted Starling. Starling came to see the destruction he caused. We almost died from falling debris but Starling pushed all three of us out of the way. He kind of died in the process. Now my stunt double is a real life Darkwing Duck because of Launchpad’s encouragement.”

Fenton pondered this story. If he had come with Launchpad and Dewey he would have met Drake then. He maybe would have had a better first meeting with Darkwing, the real one not the actor. He wondered how Starling was strong enough to have pushed all three out of the way. He also wondered what “kind of died” meant. Although the most important thing about the story is why Drake had such fondness for Darkwing Duck and how they knew each other.

“Launchpad seemed to have some magic that turned people into superheroes.” Fenton said absent-mindedly.

“What?” Drake said.

Fenton took a deep breath and started to tell Drake about the B.U.D.D.Y mess, “So Launchpad was going to put his crazy driving skills to use and I called the lab. Fethry answered and used Gyro’s invention … the Gizmosuit … to rescued them all.” Fenton could not believe he just had told his boyfriend that it was Fethry in the suit especially since Fethry had not joined Team Science yet. Fenton wanted desperately to tell him it was he who had rescued the group and what a thrill it was.

“Fethry? So that adorable dork thing he has going on is an act?” Drake question. “That was the day he became a so called hero?”

“Not that day.” Fenton told Drake about the mess. How Dr. Gearloose fired him, or in this story Fethry, for using the suit without permission. Then went on to explain the whole Mark Beaks incident. Ending with Mr. McDuck rehired. He added in Huey’s encouragement. Fenton tried to make it sound like it happen to his friend, not him.

“I think I understand your connection to Gizmoduck now.” Drake said. Fenton wished that he could have told Drake the real connection but instead he responded, “I definitely understand your loyalty to Darkwing Duck now.”


	20. The Overnighter

They took turns changing into their eveningwear. Drake almost had panicked when Fenton mistook the closet for the bathroom revealing his Darkwing Duck’s collection. Drake was not worried about his secret identity being revealed rather that his collection might upset Fenton knowing how hostile he was to his other self. Fenton had the opposite reaction he found it touching that Drake went through the trouble of placing his collection out of sight.

Afterwards Drake handed Fenton the DVD case. He smiled at his little joke while watching Fenton struggle to not say anything against the movie. When he got the brownies, which he baked of course, and the milk placed in front of them he heard Fenton sigh with relief.

“You had me there for a second.” Fenton jumped up to put the Blu-ray in the player.

The case had “The Princess Bride” on it. Drake knew that Fenton hated romantic movies as much as he did. Drake wondered if Fenton was forced to watch the movie many times in high school because of the girls in his class and if there was that one girl in the class who hated that movie. The movie that they were actually watching was the horror film “Descent.” Drake and Fenton relished horror films.

“How do you even have this?” Fenton held up the DVD case.

“In one of the DVD bargain bins. I, in a frenzy, grabbed this by accident.” Drake said.

“Why not return it?” Fenton asked.

“Too embarrassed,” Drake admitted.

The brownies and milk were gone before the movie started. They started on the opposite ends of the couch and as the movie continued they slide closer together. At one point they jumped into each other arms. This caused them to forget the movie as this started a chain reaction, which dominated the night.

Drake felt Fenton’s naked body pressed up against his own as Fenton held him. Instead of relaxing in his lover’s arms, Drake’s mind was in frenzy. He thought about Fenton’s two stories of Gizmoduck. The first one made sense but the second one was fuzzy. He did get that Mark Beaks enslaved and tried to steal the gizmosuit. However, this could have been a lie because Fenton was not there. Fethry might have told him this to gain some sympathy points. However, Fenton was there for the first time. He wondered why Fenton had not taken it upon himself to wear the suit. Fenton’s account of Gizmoduck did not worry him as much as his own account of Darkwing Duck. He could not believe he told Fenton that it was his stunt double took up the mask. He could not believe he told Fenton that he even needed a stunt double instead of doing his own stunts like Jim Starling did. A stunt double, oh, the shame.

Suddenly his phone rang. Drake was confused, it was the middle of the night and he had it on do not disturb. He rolled away from the warmth and comfort that was Fenton.

“Hello?” He said sleepily.

“We got your pal Launchpad. Meet us at the bridge that connects Duckburg and St. Canard in five minutes.” Drake recognized Negaduck’s voice on the other end. He felt bad that the voice still gave him the shivers.

“You better be ready. If you hurt Launchpad, you will be in serious trouble!” Drake was so mad he thought he heard an echo.

Drake did not want to sneak out on Fenton but he had no choice. He quickly grabbed his costume and changed. As Drake was jumping out of the bathroom, he heard Fenton say something but his mind was too slow to process. It was too late to stop himself from jumping out. He popped out of the bathroom only to see a naked Fenton standing there with betrayal in his eyes. Was there also guilt?

“Blathering Blatherskite!” This had come from Fenton. Before Drake could figure out what that meant Fenton’s bag seem to explode and parts of machine started to surround Fenton and attached to him. Gizmoduck had taken the place of Fenton.


	21. Revelations

Fenton had to let go of his lover to answer the phone. Even though Drake was warm and soft, his mind had not been at peace. He thought about his lie to Drake. He also thought about Drake’s story, which made him understand Drake’s loyalty to Darkwing Duck, even if Fenton could not bring himself to like him. The call had been from Mark Beaks telling him that they had Launchpad. He thought he heard an echo when responding to his enemy. Fenton had sprung intending to dress before putting on the suit. He was hoping he could sneak pass Drake when he noticed he was in the bathroom. He had to be quick so he had to forego the clothes.

“Blathering Blatherskite!”

The door of the bathroom flung open. Darkwing Duck had appeared instead of Drake. Fenton was sure the costume was not for late night role-playing. There was only one explanation Drake was Darkwing Duck. He felt an odd combination of betrayal and guilt. It was too late the suit had already been called. Never had Fenton been so terrified when the suit surrounded and attached to him revealing him to being guilty of the same lie.

“Fethry?” Drake or rather Darkwing Duck scolded at him.

“Stunt double?” Fenton or rather Gizmoduck scolded at the same time.

“Our friend Launchpad is in danger. We have to save him.” They both shouted at each other.

“I’ll get Ratcatcher … which I left at Launchpad’s again.” Drake was frustrated but there was no time for that.

“Just jump on my back,” Fenton sighed.

“Like you did a few hours ago?” Drake just had to be smug.

Fenton had never minded Drake’s crude nature until now. Fenton picked up Drake and flung him on his back before flying out the window.

“Would you give a guy some warning before you manhandle him and jump out a three story window!” Drake yelled angrily at him.

“I thought Launchpad was both of our friend but if you want to be snarky and cynical instead of heroing up be my guest.” Fenton roared back.

“Okay … okay just let me off before we get there.” Drake had calmed down a bit.

“Why?” Fenton unlike Drake was not calming down.  


“I need to make my grand entrance!” Drake had excitement in his voice again.

“Time is of the essence and you want to show off?” Fenton demanded.

“What? We’re saving Launchpad, he’ll love it.” Drake said smoothly.

However, it was not smooth enough for Fenton. He did not stop until he was a quarter of the way on the bridge. He went from top speed to a sudden stop causing Drake to fall off his back.

“You did that on purpose,” said a dizzy Drake.

Fenton could see Launchpad on the far side of the bridge, the St. Canard side, tied up. He was placed on a machine that was coming toward them. He also saw Mark Beaks on his Waddle board zipping toward them. Following him was a duck dressed similar to Darkwing Duck but with harsher colors.

“Hola chico,” Mark Beaks said in his superior then everyone else voice.

“Did you just call him a chick?” Darkwing Duck said angrily.

Fenton had to roll his eyes at this response. It reminded him that Drake had not bothered to learn Spanish. At the same time it was sweet that Drake still cared even if he was mad at him. Although Fenton had been lied to by Drake and treated poorly by Darkwing Duck who turned out to be the same person.

“‘Hello boy’ is the proper translation. So this boy is what heroes are made of now a days. A lot of rubbish. Machinery covering a hack. At least this hack did not steal my look.” The duck dressed similar to Darkwing stated.

“Steal your look?” Fenton questioned looking at Drake who looked shameful.

“I was Darkwing Duck until that guy stole my part!” The villain responded back.

“Jim Starling?” Fenton had no idea, Drake must have been dramatized.

“It is Negaduck now!” The original voice of Darkwing Duck spat out.

“So you tied up your biggest fan to lure us out here?” Drake asked.

“We should have tied up my biggest fan,” Beaks suddenly said.

“Do you even have a fan?” Negaduck asked, making Beaks scowl.

“Turn yourselves over to us and give me the suit or we will shock this huge dork,” Beaks threated.

“How can you use the suit if you are too busy shocking yourself?” Drake said smugly and smiled.

“Not that dork, this one who is not a dork!” Negaduck said pointing at Launchpad.

“Please don’t, I left my clothes at Drake’s” Fenton could not believed he had said that out loud. Well at least Beaks did not know that Drake was …

“You slept with Darkwing?” Beaks gleefully leaped off his board and danced around.

“You slept with a trash can?” This came from Negaduck.

“Actually behind all that beautiful machinery is exotic sexy temptation.” Beaks said.

Exotic? Why did some people think that about him? Fenton was born and raised in Duckburg for ducking sake! Fenton did not know what was worse that he was some kind of spicy fantasy for Mark Beaks or that he had slept with Darkwing Duck.

“Hey this is all wrong. Superheroes are not supposed to sleep with each other. Villains are not supposed to be attracted to their arch-nemeses. Right Launchpad?” Negaduck ended in an alluring voice.

“Gross! He is like half your age, grandpa!” Beaks said.

“I am not that old.” Negaduck yelled back.

An argument rose between the two villains. They did not notice when another duck dressed as hero untied Launchpad and led him away. Launchpad looked back at his friends reluctant to go but went anyways. The other hero duck looked like …

“The Duck Avenger,” Fenton and Drake whispered in awe.

“What are you two disgraceful hacks gawking at?” Negaduck demanded. Then he turned around to see Launchpad was no longer there.

“What? No! Hey cyber nerd, did you not have anything to prevent this?” Negaduck addressed Beaks.

“Um, I’m the genius who came up with the idea. I cannot be expected to do everything.” Beaks said. “But I can do this.” He held up his phone tossing it to Drake who looked pale when reading it. Drake silently passed the phone to Fenton. The tweet read, “Gizmo & Darkwing are doing the nasty,” with a bunch of hashtags attached. Their secret that had just taken place that night was out.


	22. News on the Rampage

Fenton immediately crushed the phone. He knew it would not do any good but he had to suppress his anger. They had done it once and he was not sure if they would do it again. It should not matter if it was once or not, that was private. Maybe only Mark Beaks hard-core followers would believe it. Thinking that was not much of a comfort but it was something.

“Seriously?” Mark Beaks said pulling another phone out.

“Did you actually think anybody is going to believe that?” Negaduck asked.

“Of course, do you know how many followers or should I say fans I have. This is already trending.” Mark Beaks replied.

“Followers are not the same as fans,” Negaduck pointed out.

“You two can hash this out in jail,” Drake said.

“How are you going to do that when you are too busy dealing with her,” Mark Beaks said before running off with Negaduck.

“Her who? No one scares the terror that flaps in the night!” Drake shouted, “Except your M’ma,” he whispered to Fenton and started to run after them.

Fenton heard Drake but did not respond or follow because the person was scarier then any villain or monster, Roxanne Featherly. She was the puff reporter who went about tearing people down to get a thrilling story. Roxanne and her cameraman were closing in fast. Fenton wondered if she had some transport power that could transport her and one other person to the nearest story.

He watched as Drake had to retreat from his pursuit because Roxanne was asking “Is it true that you and Gizmoduck are doing the horizontal tango? How does that work with a robot or does that the material come off? Who is the dominant?”

Drake did not deny it or tell her off. He simply went back to Fenton climbing up on his shoulders. Fenton released his propellers and took to the night sky with Drake holding on.

When they seemed to be clear of the reporter and her cameraman, they came down in a back ally. Fenton pushed out an extra duffel bag from his suit. He said the words to release the suit revealing his naked self. As he stuffed his suit in the bag he noticed a purple mask going in too. He looked at Drake stripping. The last of Drake’s custom that went in the bag was the hat. With the news after them they had to change out their costumes even if they had no clothes to change into.

Fenton curled up on himself. He felt Drake push his back against his own. He could only imagined that Drake was curled up on his himself too. Even though they were mad at each other their backs touching were reassuring. The only other comfort was it was a warm night.

“So you have another bag in that junk suit of yours but not a change of clothes?” Drake scowled at him.

“I am usually wearing something under my suit. What about you? You must have a spot for your clothes.” Fenton scowled back.

“Yes in Ratcatcher.” Drake responded back.

“How is it you leaving your precious motorcycle at Launchpad’s is my fault?” Fenton asked.

“Why are you mad at me? You’re the one who open your big mouth. If it was not for you we would not be naked in a back ally hiding from the news!” Drake whispered harshly.

Fenton felt Drake tremble with fear and anger. Fenton may have opened his month but it was not entirely his fault.

“Well, I would have had clothes on if I did not have to sneak passed you.” Fenton angrily said.

“How you admitting you were trying to sneak out is my fault?” Drake asked. “Which by the way was crude.”

“You were doing the exact same thing!” Fenton pointed out.

“I did not want you to know I was … I mean you hated … my other self.” Drake said.

“I wondered why that is? Maybe the first time I helped you defeat a villain you blew up at me! When I tried to explain you shut me down! Plus you called me Buckethead! Did you know how hurtful that was?” Fenton confronted Drake.

“I had him! You came in at the end to claim victory. You are a famous established hero! Why keep me in the shadows?” Drake replied back.

“True I’ve been out there longer and am more famous but I still do not know what I am doing. You came out and were the better hero from the get go. I thought we could make each other better. But you whined about your glory. It seems appropriate that your evil doppelganger is an egomaniac just like you. At least I did not create my archnemsis.”

“Hey I was trying to do the role of Darkwing Duck justice and honor. I was trying to show Mr. Starling that … did you just admit I was the better hero?” Drake interrupted his explanation.

Fenton sighed Drake had missed the point entirely. Just then he saw a familiar limo go by. He leapt up causing Drake to smack the pavement.

“If you wanted to avoid the question you could have just not answered!” Drake said.

Fenton paid no mind to that. Drake now noticed the car too and was close on his heals. Fenton was glad it was the middle of the night so he could stand in front of the car. Then they went to the driver’s window that opened. It was indeed Launchpad driving the car. He looked sad, angry and guilty.

“Should you be driving after your kidnapping LP?” Asked Drake.

“It calms me DW.” He replied in low voice.

Hearing the exchange between the two reminded Fenton that Launchpad knew about his secret as well as Drake’s. Launchpad had been the only innocent one in this relationship among the three of them. So why did he look guilty now?

“I am sorry about this,” Launchpad said as Fenton and Drake went for the back.

“Sorry about what?” Fenton asked.

The sight in the limo made him jump into Drake’s lap. He quickly moved off and they tried to cover themselves. Sitting across from them was an angry Mr. McDuck and his nephew Donald who was looking at them with pity.


	23. A Blanket of Shame

A small blanket was tossed at them from Fenton’s angry boss. The blanket was so small that Fenton and Drake had to squish together.

“Do you have a second blanket? This one is quite small.” Drake asked.

Mr. McDuck just stared back with anger while Donald had alarm in his eyes.

“We’re fine with this one. In fact, thank-you for providing us with it.” Fenton said.

“At least Donald here is smart enough to bring clothes so he can have something to wear when he changes out of that stupid costume of his.” McDuck said.

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald said in shook. “Just because you found out tonight does not mean you can tell people. Beside it was just an emergence because Launchpad is family. I am not starting up again especially with three boys to raise.”

“Tonight? Please lad I knew eleven years ago. Besides I just told your idiotic peers. And you have Della to help with the boys now.”

“Fine I have four kids to raise.”

Donald would have been in costume eleven years ago and put on the same costume tonight because of Launchpad.

“The Duck Avenger,” whispered both Drake and Fenton in awe for the second time that night.

“Yeah … yeah,” Donald dismissed their praise easily.

“Back to you two.” McDuck said holding up a phone with Roxanne’s report, “Do you know how much damage this could do to the company? Gizmoduck is sleeping with the competition. We have an image to up hold.”

“I am not competition! I did not have a company backing me up or paying me!” Drake responded back.

“You’re not with my company which makes you competition!” McDuck said.

“You once hired Drake to be in a movie. Now you can hire him to take the night shift that way he would not be the competition.” Launchpad suggested from the front.

“No, I already have one superhero, I will not pay for another one!” McDuck yelled.

“Why? The company cannot afford it?” Donald said sarcastically.

“I will not cover up their mistake by making a new one. If I hired this one they would be co-workers. I could not have co-workers sleeping together.” McDuck said.

“So they cannot be competition or co-workers because that reflects badly on your image? What can they be?” Donald asked his uncle.

“Not be involved with each other!” McDuck answer.

“Hey being in love is not a crime. So what if they are in the same kind of work? They should not be punished for it.” Launchpad said from the front.

“Fine! I should not tell you who to be with Mr. Cabrera. I will do damage control. Just do not imply that your alter egos are in a relationship.” McDuck said.

The rest of the ride was uncomfortable. Launchpad drove his boss and Donald to the mansion. No one was there to greet the uncle and nephew, as one went in the other one went behind. Drake heard the trunk open; Launchpad appeared at the back door with two bags. As Launchpad started driving off, Drake and Fenton looked in the bags to find that Launchpad had clothes for them. They separated as far as they could and started to dress. He drove them back to Drake’s place.

“This would not have happened if you two were honest with each other.” He said.

Once inside Drake and Fenton separated their costumes. Fenton put his costume in his original duffle bag that he had bought. Drake had flung his costume on a chair. Drake watched in the corner of his eye as Fenton picked up his eveningwear to put in the bag as he turned on the TV.

Roxanne was already doing a breaking report. She quickly reported the story and then added, “What should we called this hero couple Gizmowing or Dark Gizmo? Vote now in our poll.” Drake just shook his head and turned off the TV.

Drake saw Fenton go towards the door. “Where you going? We are supposed to pick up Gosalyn today.”

“Using the kid again?” Fenton scolded at him.

“Again?” Drake said.

“When Gosalyn said she like Gizmoduck too you mentioned how it was Darkwing Duck who rescued her. All to make your alter ego look better. Although it is sweet that you kept in touch with Gosalyn, even becoming a father figure for her. However, she cannot be your leverage. I am going to miss the kid. I am also going to miss what I thought we had. I am guilty of lying just like you are but that does not excuse you or your behavior.” Fenton did not wait for a reply. Drake watched as Fenton got into the limo and left.


	24. Confession

“Mijo!” Came the cry as the door swung open. As soon as Fenton came out of the limo, M’ma was coming out. She scooped him up in a hug.

“Be careful there Mrs. C, Fenton had a tough night,” Launchpad said.

“Then, I hope you drove back carefully unlike the way you drove of out here yesterday,” M’ma answered back.

“M’ma, Launchpad had a tough night too. He was kidnapped. Two of his friends, one being me, disappointed him. Yet he drove everyone home.” Fenton explained.

“Thank-you for bringing me my son,” M’ma decided to say.

Launchpad drove off slowly unlike the hectic driving he usually displayed.

Fenton slowly followed his M’ma into the house. M’ma and Fenton sat on the couch. The day had just broken. Fenton did not know where to start besides his already vague explanation on what had happened to Launchpad. Her reaction suggested that she knew something happened, but how unless she knew his secret.

“Let’s get the facts in order. I know you are Gizmoduck. I knew since the Mark Beaks’ fiasco. The billboard was falling and you were running towards me and the kid, the next thing Gizmoduck is there saving us. Gizmoduck went down over the river and you came out of the river all beaten up. Even if it was not for that day you are my son and I am a police detective I would have figured it out. Now tell me is Drake also Darkwing Duck? Does he know your secret?”

“Yes and yes. We did not find out until a few hours after we slept together. Of course, it had to be the night both of arch-nemeses teamed up to kidnap Launchpad. We were revealed in the lie before we left. Launchpad was rescued but not by us. Before that I had said something that implied Drake and I had been together. When the villains plans fell apart Mark Beaks had twitted out that we were or rather our alter egos were intimate. I am sure you have seen the news report.”

It was more embarrassing revealing the night’s mishaps to M’ma then the actual night’s mishaps themselves.

“Is there something more?” M’ma pushed.

“Drake and I broke up. No, not exactly, I walked out on the relationship. The lie between us was too much.” Fenton clarified and then he started to cry.

“Mijo,” M’ma said as she gently held Fenton while he cried.


	25. Changes in Relationships

Drake had dazed in and out. He had to accepted that the relationship with Fenton was over. He still had his relationship with Gosalyn who he had to face that day. What will she say when she sees that Fenton is not with him? How would he tell her that they were no longer together?

When Drake went into the orphanage the news was replaying Roxanne’s story. Some of the older kids were watching TV along with the employees. Honestly how much could be milked out of that little tweet from that little twit? The biggest question is why the employees were letting children watch the story? Of course Gosalyn had to be one of the older kids that were allowed to watch.

As they walked in silence for a while Gosalyn gave Drake a big hug.

“Thanks kid,” Drake said.

“So Fenton is Gizmoduck. You two slept together and now that awful woman is spreading that private information around. Are you sure she is not a villain?” Gosalyn pieced it together.

Drake smiled weakly at Gosalyn. She was smart and witty.

“What I do not get is why he is not here.” Gosalyn said.

“I never told him I was Darkwing and he never told me he was Gizmoduck. We found out the hard way. Then, by the time Duckburg found out that the two heroes were together we were not together any longer. I miss him terribly and it has not even been a day yet.” Drake replied.

“I am sure Fenton misses you too,” Gosalyn said.

“He is missing you not me,” Drake said sadly.

“If you need a companion you could always adopt me,” Gosalyn said with a pleading voice rocking back and front.

“You are talking about two different kinds of companionship. Besides if the night taught me anything, it is that I am only good at messing up relationships,” Drake answered back.

“If someone else adopts me you might not see me again.” Gosalyn angrily said.

“I will do it!” Drake declared.

Even if it came to giving up the mask he was not going to ruin this relationship.


	26. Reconnecting

As the months passed Fenton threw himself into crime fighting and his lab work. His bosses Mr. McDuck and Dr. Gearloose were happy but Launchpad and his M’ma were not.

Launchpad and Storklues had broken up. Launchpad explained that when Storkules was on Ithaquack they did not miss each other like they should have. They are still great friends and there were no hard feelings between them. Afterward, Launchpad had gone flying with Della. The experience had bonded them and they started dating much to the dismay of the family.

It was a crisp Saturday afternoon when he heard, “Hello Fenton!”

He turned around to see Webby holding hands with another girl.

“Hello Webby,” he replied back. “And who is this?”

“Lena, she is my bestie … no my girlfriend … but she also my bestie. My girlbestie?” Webby said.

“Pink and I are a thing,” Lena said in a deadpan voice.

“We even got us a new friend. She’s awesome!” Webby said.

“Yeah, she is but not as awesome as Pink and me,” Lena added.

“Hey!” Came a new voice. A voice attached to a redhead with spirit. “Please do not tell me I am just here to balance out the boys.”

“Na, you are the mediation between Webby and me,” Lena teased.

“Lena! You’re with us because we like you,” Webby corrected.

“Gosalyn!” Fenton said.

“Gosayln Mallard now. Drake adopted me.” Gosayln replied.

“That wonderful,” Fenton replied back.

“Would you two give us some time alone?” Gosayln asked her two friends.

“Sure,” Webby replied back. Then to Lena, “Race you to the mansion!” Webby took off running while Lena slowly walked behind.

“So, how have you been?” Fenton asked. He really wanted to ask how Drake was but kept himself from doing so.

“Dad has been sad since you two broke up. The next day I may have used his emotional state to trick him into adopting me. He’s been trying to hide his sadness but I see it. He is so afraid of messing up that he is considering retiring from his hero work,” Gosayln stated.

“This is not what he asked,” came a scolding voice. “And you did not trick me, you just made me realize that I cannot live without you. You have told Fen … ton too much. I will leave you two alone to talk but Gosayln, honey, leave me out of the conversation.”

“I’m sorry,” Fenton shouted as Drake was turning away. He no longer cared whose fault it was or who was more at fault, he just wanted him back.

“I am the one who should be sorry. It was my alter ego who forced your alter ego into the lie. So I’m sorry.” Drake replied back.

“I should have told you my secret but I was afraid of losing you, which is exactly what happened.” Fenton said.

“I could have told you too. And Darkwing Duck should have given Gizmoduck a chance on the bridge that day.” Drake said.

“Gizmoduck thought Darkwing was cute and that is why he interfered with that fight.” Fenton lovingly looked at Drake and then in hurry added, “We had met but were not dating yet. Not that I thought anything would happen between Gizmoduck and Darkwing. It was really to compare notes and for you to give me pointers.”

“All this time I had thought Gizomduck was ugly under all that machinery. It turned out he was the most beautiful guy I have ever met inside and out.” Drake said.

“Okay Dark and Gizmo need to stop being gross,” Gosalyn demanded.

“Just one more gross thing.” Drake said and took Fenton in a kiss.


	27. Epilogue

A year later

Drake and Fenton were going in for a kiss when an arrow flew between their faces and hit the bull’s-eye on the dartboard hanging on the wall.

“Dad, P’pa! I am Quiverwing your new sidekick,” Gosalyn declared.

Sure enough she was decked out in full costume with a bow and quiver of arrows.

Fenton had gotten up to examine the arrow. He was no expert but it did not look like an ordinary arrow. It looked technically enhanced some how.

“Mojo, where did you get these arrow?” Fenton asked.

“Uncle Gyro made them for me.” Gosalyn answer.

“Uncle Gyro? I did not know that you and your boss was so close, Fen.” Drake said.

“I had no idea either and I am a little bit frighten, Dee.” Fenton replied back.

“We will go in together and talk to him about boundaries.” Drake said. “And we will return the arrows to him.”

“But Dad,” Gosalyn whined.

“That is what is going to happen and no more sidekick talk from you, missy.” Drake responded while Fenton nodded in agreement.

Gosayln pouted her way up the stairs.

“You got your hands full with that one.” Fenton said to Drake.

“Hey, she may have my last name but she is our daughter.” Drake said to Fenton.

“Yes, yes she is!”


End file.
